The Power of the Monarchs
by Kokerret
Summary: Kristie Prime, the adopted child of Optimus Prime, is a young duelist who has a special ability. She can see duel spirits and visit their world as well. She can even use their powers. But soon, trouble arises for her and Team Prime. Kris and her Monarchs will just have to pull through then. Some OP/Arcee.
1. Chapter 1

Kris fist pumped the air with a wide smile on her face. "Aw yeah! This was one of the best duels ever!" she said as her duel disk folded back up. Kris had just finished a game of Duel Monsters with Raf having free time in class. Kris had to admit, Raf's Constellar deck was really cool and quite powerful. Kris ran a mix of Gagaga monsters and Monarchs, though her deck is mostly about the Monarchs she has. So far, no one she or any of her friends knew how to run a deck of Monarchs. Kris was the only one who knew how to use them well and have all of them together. The school bell rang, signaling that it was the end of the school day. The two children packed their things and went out.

~At Base~

"Maybe if I add Card Advance to my deck it'll be better, but which to replace…" Kris muttered to herself as she looked at her deck, trying to see what cards she needed to change and how it could apply to any situation. As she was doing this, Ratchet over heard her muttering and went to see what the young Prime was doing. "What are doing?" the medic asked. Kris turned to him as she put her deck into her duel disk. "I'm fixing up my deck so that it'll be better than ever and beat everyone else's." Kris answered. Ratchet raised a brow, "And what, pray tell, game would this be for?" he asked. Kris smirked. "Duel Monsters! It's a really complicated and strategic game, but once you understand the rules, all that's left is finding out what kind of deck is best for you and how you should use them based on your strategy."

Miko came into the area as the conversation had gone on. "Oh! You play Duel Monsters!?" the zealous girl asked excitedly to Kris, to which she nodded her head to. Miko took out her duel disk. "You. Me. Duel. Now." The two girls went to the main floor and stood a good distance between each other. They both put on their duel gazers and unfolded their duel disks.

""Duel!""

Ratchet stayed in the sidelines to see how this game really worked and to see if it caught his interest.

Kris started first. "I'll start out by setting a monster card face down and setting two cards down and end my turn." Miko smirked. "Is that all you got? Well then check this out!"

~Time Skip~

"Zaborg the Thunder Monarch! Finish this duel!" Kris yelled as her monster eliminated the rest of Miko's life points. Kris laughed as Miko stood in defeat. "It seems those fairies of yours weren't strong enough to beat my Monarchs, Miko." the young Prime said as she walked up to the young japanese teen. Miko chuckled and said, "That was still an awesome duel though. I mean, really. You and those Monarchs are perfect!" The two girls laughed together as Ratchet stood by the monitors, analyzing what had just happened.

Kris had been right when she said that the game was complicated and involved a lot of thinking. Ratchet still can't get what the rules are and even then he would be lost. He wondered if a lot of people knew how to play this game. If so, then he would be embarrassed by not knowing how to figure out a game while a bunch of humans understand it. "Hey, Kris." Ratchet started. "Maybe you could teach me how to play." Kris and Miko smiled.

~Time Skip~

"Attack him directly, Thestalos!" Ratchet's life points hit zero as he was defeated again from another practice duel with Kris. Ratchet had settled with a Naturia deck. I don't understand why but let's just roll with it for now. Kris walked up to the medic as he put his deck away. "You need to have a balance between your offense and your defense, Uncle Ratch." Kris told him. "If you have too much of one of them then it can back fire on you easily." Ratchet nodded while rubbing the back of his neck. "So it seems."

The sound of engines were heard through the entrance as Optimus Prime, Arcee, and Bumblebee came into the base. Kris ran up to Optimus. "Hey, Oppy!" Said mech looked down to the young girl with a soft smile. He knelt down. "Hello, sweetspark. How was your day?" he asked Kris. "Good. I was just teaching Uncle Ratchet how to play Duel Monsters." Kris answered happily. Bumblebee bleep to Ratchet, asking how he was liking it. "It's very complicated. I'm surprised a human could come up with such a game." "Well, what deck did you get?" Arcee asked. "Naturia." Kris answered for him with a giggle. Raf and Miko laughed in the background as well. Arcee looked at Ratchet with a look of surprise. "Really? I would have thought you would get a deck of like alchemists or something, but Naturia?"

Kris shrugged. "He understands them the best. Oh, Oppy! Wanna do a tag team duel with me and Raf? You and 'Cee can go against us." Kris asked as she bounced on her toes. Raf ran to her side with eyes that were just as pleading. Optimus chuckled, "Very well, but only if Arcee wants to join." Arcee nodded her head and took out her deck. Kris and Raf activated their duel disks and duel gazers.

""Let's duel!""

Optimus and Arcee got ready and everyone had set up their hands. Arcee started first. "I'll start off by summoning Rose Whip in attack and then end my turn." Optimus looked to Arcee for a moment. _Every rose has its thorns._ was the sudden thought he had before turning his attention back to the duel. But not without his cooling fans turning on in hyperdrive.

Kris smiled as Raf and her looked at each other quite smugly. "Alright then." Kris started. "I draw!" Kris drew her card and smiled upon looking at it. "Let's get this party started then. I summon out Gagaga magician." Gagaga Magician appeared on the field and was in a ready fighting stance. "Ready?" Kris asked the monster, who then looked at her and nodded in return. "Alright, I activate Gagaga's special effect. I can call out a number between 1 and 8 and he becomes that level. So I change his level to 8!" Raf smiled, knowing what she was about to do. Optimus was confused as to why Kris summoned a monster and would change the level of it if there weren't any other monsters she could Xyz summon with.

"Now I special summon Gagaga Child." Gagaga Child came out into the field licking his ice pop. "Since I have another 'Gagaga' monster on the field other than Gagaga Child, I can special summon him and make his level the same as the other Gagaga monster. So now, Gagaga child is a level 8." Arcee and Optimus finally realized what she was doing. "Now I overlay my two Gagaga monsters to build the overlay network!" The two monsters go into the Xyz portal. "I Xyz summon Heretic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis!" "_RAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR!_"

Oh, how the tables have turned.

~Time Skip~

"Finish this, Constellar Omega!" Kris and Raf yelled together as Optimus' and Arcee's life points hit zero. The two children high-fived each other as the two bots came up to them. "I think everyone should watch out for you two in a duel." Arcee said. Kris had to admit, Arcee's Rose deck and Optimus' Morphtronic deck were quite impressive, but were still no match for her Monarchs and Raf's Constellars. Kris giggled and pointed up to her father. "Watch out, Oppy. Raf and I just beat you at a card game." Miko laughed. "Yeah, watch out. Megatron might beat you at a card game!" The human children all laughed at the idea of Megatron dueling Optimus Prime instead of the regular combat.

~Later~

Kris laid on her bed in her room, just staring at the ceiling. That was until Gagaga Child appeared and yelled, "Hey, Prime!" Kris jumped back in surprise before glaring at the duel spirit. "Really, kid? It's duel spirits like you that make people think I'm crazy." Child just giggled before Gagaga Magician and Kuraz the Light Monarch appeared in the room as well. "Well, just be glad you're not the only one who can see duel spirits." Kuraz commented as Kris sighed. "Yeah I guess it's pretty cool. I mean, how many people have the ability of seeing duel spirits and be able to use the power of duel spirits do you hear of?" Thestalos the Fire Monarch showed up and crossed his arms. "You're the only one that has that kind of power, Kris." The young Prime's eyes went wide. "Wait. So there are other people who can see duel spirits and travel to the spirit world but I am the only one who can use the power of duel spirits?" she asked as she pointed to herself. The duel monsters nodded together.

Gagaga Girl appeared and hugged Kris and said, "You're also the only one that can use the Monarchs properly. Just look at how special you are! You're even the adopted daughter of a Prime!" with a cheery voice. There was a knock on her door. "Krisite? Are you talking to your imaginary friends again!?" It was Ratchet. Kris scowled. "No, Uncle Hatchet!" "What!?" "No, sir!" There was a 'humph' before the sound of pedes walking away from her room was heard. Gagaga Child laughed before asking, "You know what you should do?" Kris looked to the spirit. "What?" she asked curiously. "Dump glitter or do some prank involving glitter on the Hatchet." Kuraz came up behind Gagaga Child and smacked him upside the head. "Don't give her those kinds of ideas, Child. We are supposed to be good influences on her." "Is that why she just left the room?" Gagaga Girl said as she motioned to the open door. Delg the Dark Monarch appeared and placed a hand on Kuraz's shoulder. "Let the young duelist have her fun." "Says the Monarch of Darkness." Gagaga Child said as he laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the middle of the night. Everyone in Jasper, Nevada was either asleep or working their night shift. In a certain mesa, just out of the small town, the members of Team Prime were all resting from the day's events. Everything in the base was quiet and unmoving. Except for a certain little Prime with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

~Line Break~

Kristie Prime, being the little mischievous teen that she is, grabbed her duel disk, d-gazer, and backpack as she quietly walked out of her room and into the hallway that led to the main room. At one point, she had to pass her father's room, which was tricky. Optimus was a light sleeper, for good reason that is. Kris took a step that creaked and made her freeze, listening for any changes in what she heard in her Oppy's room. Nothing. Kris mentally sighed as she continued and eventually ended up in the main room of the base.

Kris looked around and found her skateboard (like Leo's and Luna's boards from 5D's). As she put on her helmet, she took one last look at the base before speeding out to her destination.

~The Next Morning~

Optimus Prime walked in the room and noticed that his daughter wasn't up yet. He just shrugged it off that she likes to sleep late on weekends. She has been doing that lately. Jack, Miko, and Raf were in the recreational area like usual. Jack and Miko watching TV while Raf was, for the tenth time this month, sleeping on the chair.

"Morning, Optimus." Jack greeted. The Prime nods in response as he continues on his way to the monitors.

"Hey, look! Is that Kris and Raf?" Miko called out as she and Jack were watching the news. Optimus, Arcee, and Bumblebee perked up at this and came up towards the platform to see the TV. On the TV, the news station was talking about some Dueling exclusives when a photo of Raf and Kris appeared.

"They are young but are very brilliant duelists." the news woman announced. "Kristie Prime and Rafael Esquivel had faced some of the best duelists out there and obliterated them together." The TV showed a short clip of Kris summoning Kuraz the Light Monarch and Raf summoning Constellar Omega, both children high-fiving each other after winning a duel.

A yawn was heard and the bots looked to see Kris walking in. Optimus was able to piece everything together from that news report. Both Raf and Kris have been much more tired lately and they never went to a dueling tournament during the day since they were busy with Decepticons and whatnot. What gave them this brilliant idea of sneaking out to late night tournaments was beyond him.

~Later That Night~

Kris quickly grabbed her gear with a smirk and was about to speed out of the base until someone cleared their throat rather loudly, making the young Prime freeze in her movement.

"And where do you think you are going, Kristie?" Optimus said as his daughter slowly turned to face the elder Prime. She knew she was screwed and couldn't stop it.

Kris sighed and took off her helmet. "I was gonna go dueling." she confessed. Kris saw the knowing look on Optimus' face, meaning he already knew where she was going to go in the first place.

"Go back to bed, Kris. I don't want you going to these late-night duel tournaments anymore." Optimus finalized with a stern tone. The little Prime nodded and headed back to her room, sending a quick message to Raf that the jig was up.

As Optimus watched Kris disappear into the hallway, he could only sigh and shake his head. 10 years since he took Kristie Alvarado into his care and he still has a long way to knowing how to raise his daughter properly.

**A/N: Short, I know, but next chapter should be longer though. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

"See ya, Oppy!" Kris yelled as she ran into the school entrance. She ran over to her locker, still giggling from the run. As the young Prime opened up her locker to empty her book bag, a shinning glint of something caught her attention. Kris looked down and saw a strange necklace on the ground against the wall.

"Huh, I wonder who lost such a nice necklace." Kris wondered as she bent down and picked up the necklace. "Looks important." Suddenly, the five-minute-warning bell sounded, making the teen jump before rushing to collect her books and run to her first class.

~During First Period~

All throughout chemistry, Kris sat there looking at the necklace. She kept trying to see if anybody in her current class originally owned it or knew who did but that didn't work out too well. Nobody had ever seen the necklace before or know of anyone who could've lost it.

As the little Prime continued to stare at the strange necklace in her hand, she couldn't help but note how enchanting it was. It looked like a golden, up-side down tower with a round green gem that connected to the chain of the necklace. It almost looked like a strange key, too.

'No harm in wearing it, right? I mean, I can't just put it in my pocket all the time. I could lose it.' Kris thought as she put on the necklace.

"What is that?" Raiza the Storm Monarch asked as he appeared from Kris' deck, successfully making the duelist jump in surprise.

"It's a necklace I found." Kris answered simply. "I still can't find who lost it, but until then, I'm just gonna wear it so I won't lose it." Raiza hummed at Kris' statement before gazing at the necklace. Gagaga Magician appeared out from the deck.

"I sense something strange from that necklace, Kristie." Gagaga Magician stated cautiously. Kris looked up at her spirit friends before looking back down at the necklace around her neck curiously.

'Let's just hope it's not a bad kind of strange.' the young Prime thought to herself before the bell rang, signaling the end of the first period.

~Duel Period~

"All right! Time to duel!" Kris cheered as she put on her duel gear.

"Hey! Kris!" Raf called as he approached his friend.

"Hey, man! Wassup?"

"Wanna duel?"

"Hell yeah!"

Both children gave each other a high five before going to their respective spots in the area to duel.

""Duel disk, go! Duel gazer, let's rock and roll!""

-_Augmented Reality Vision Link Established_-

""Let's duel!""

**Kris: 4000 LP**

**Raf: 4000 LP**

Kris smirked and gestured to Raf as she said, "Losers first."

"Hm, fine then, I'll go first. I draw!"

Raf looked at the card he drew and smiled.

"I'll start off by summoning Constellar Algiedi in attack!"

**Level: 4 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400**

'Here we go…' Kris thought. She has dueled Raf enough times to know most of the effects his cards have, including this monster.

"With this monster on the field I can summon another 'Constellar' monster onto the field. So I summon Constellar Kaus!"

**Level: 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 700**

Kris chuckled, "I think I already know what you're gonna do now."

"Indeed." Raf laughed. "Now I overlay my level 4 Constellar Algiedi and Kaus and build the Overlay Network!"

Both monsters went through the xyz portal for the xyz summon.

"I Xyz summon Constellar Omega!"

**Rank: 4 ATK: 2400 DEF: 500**

Raf smiled at his achievement of bringing out a powerful monster in one turn. It was also a proud smile too. Proud of his Constellars.

"I two cards face down and end my turn." Raf placed two face downs and smiled up at Kris. "Your move, Prime." Kris smirked and set her hand over her deck, ready to draw a card.

"Alright, but you asked for it. My turn! I draw!"

She looked at the card she drew and smiled to see Old Vindictive Magician.

'Awesome! I can totally use this card to throw him off!' Kris thought to herself.

"I set one monster card face down and set three other face downs and end my turn." Kris said as she set the three cards.

Raf looked at Kris suspiciously. He knew that every time Kris did something strange, she was up to something.

'I'm gonna have to fix that then.' Raf thought to himself.

"It's my turn! I draw! Constellar Omega, attack Kris' face down!"

Constellar Omega ran up to the face down monster as it flipped face up before demolishing it. Suddenly, Constellar Omega exploded after the battle. Raf's eyes widened.

"Huh? What happened to my monster!?" Raf exclaimed.

"The effect of my monster activated. See, when Old Vindictive Magician flipped face up, I was allowed to destroy your monster due to its effect." Kris smiled widely.

"That's not fair!" Raf yelled childishly. Now he had no monsters on his side of the field. Raf looked at his hand. He couldn't summon the monsters in his hand because they would need tributes. The boy genius groaned in frustration.

"I set a card face down and end my turn."

Kris smiled widely. "Awesome! My move! I draw!"

She was looking at the card she drew, which was Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch, someone spoke.

"Interesting duel strategy."

The young Prime duelist looked up at her right to see some strange glowing being with markings and gems all other its body. Kris was confused by his appearance.

"I'm sorry but, who are you?" the being seemed surprised that she spoke at all but got over it quickly.

"My name is Astral. You happen to have a special necklace of a good friend of mine." Astral said simply. Kris' eyes shined in realization.

"You know who owns this!? Perfect! I've been wondering who lost their necklace!"

"What do you mean 'lost'?" Astral asked, face clearly showing his confusion of the word.

Kris held up the necklace. "I just found it laying on the ground and I've been trying to see who really owns it." she answered. Astral seemed to be in deep thought about what she had just told him.

"Hey, Kris! Who are you talking to?" Raf asked, concerned about his best friend talking to herself. Kris looked back to Raf before looking back at Astral.

'He can't see him…' Kris thought.

"I-It's nothing, Raf! Let's just get back to the duel!" she reassured the boy before looking at her hand to continue her plan for the turn.

"I activate my trap, Call of the Haunted! This card allows me to special summon a monster from my grave. Came on back, Old Vindictive Magician!"

**Level: 2 ATK: 450 DEF: 600**

Old Vindictive Magician appeared back on the field giving Raf a 'face', successfully creeping him out. Astral just watched the duel intently.

"But he won't be staying for long because I'm gonna tribute him to summon Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch!"

**Level: 6 ATK: 2400 DEF: 1000**

Raf frowned at the sight of one of her Monarchs. "Oh crap." was all he could say.

Kris smirked. "Now his effect activates! A random card in your hand gets sent to the graveyard, and if it's a monster, you take damage equal to its level times 100."

Suddenly, one of Raf's cards lit on fire and was sent to the graveyard.

"Constellar Alrescha!" he exclaimed as he took effect damage via a fireball from Thestalos.

**Kris: 4000 LP Raf: 4000 LP — 3400 LP**

"And now, Thestalos, attack Raf directly!"

"I don't think so! I activate the trap, Negate Attack! This negates your monster's attack." Raf said as Thestalos stopped and went back to Kris' side of the field.

"Shame," Kris started. "you could've survived."

Raf's eyes widened in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I'll show you! I activate the quick spell card, Double or Nothing! Since my monster's attack was negated, Thestalos' attack points double and I can attack again!"

**ATK: 2400 — 4800**

Astral perked at this. 'Yuma…'

"What!?" Raf exclaimed. "I-I activate shadow spell! This makes Thestalos lose 700 attack points and it can't attack."

**ATK: 4800 — 4100**

"Counter-trap, Dark Bribe! I negate the activation of your trap and destroy it while you get to draw a card."

**ATK: 4100 — 4800**

Raf watched as his trap was rendered useless and saw Thestalos charging up to him for his attack. He braced himself for the hit.

"Go! Firestorm Rain!" Kris yelled as Thestalos attacked Raf directly.

**Kris: 4000 LP Raf: 3400 LP — 0 LP**

**Kris Prime Wins!**

"Hey, Raf! That duel was awesome, man!" Kris exclaimed as she went up to Raf with Astral following from a distance. Raf looked at his best friend and smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, it was! I swear, though, that your Monarchs are out to get me." The two laughed as the bell rang for the end of school. They packed up and walked outside. Astral kept following Kris with interest.

'Perhaps I can allow Kris to hold the Emperor's Key for now, until I can find my way back to Yuma. Perhaps this duelist can help me find more Number cards.' Astral thought as Kris ran up to a huge semi.


	4. Chapter 4

Kris climbed into the cab of Optimus Prime as Astral just floated in and observed his surroundings, noting how there is no driver.

"Hey, Oppy!" Kris exclaimed to what Astral thought was nobody.

"Hello, sweetspark. How was your day?" Optimus asked his daughter. Astral was surprised, even as Optimus started to pull out and drive to their home. He didn't understand who or _what_ was talking to Kris and driving the vehicle.

"Pretty good. Had another duel with Raf and it was awesome!" Optimus chuckled at Kris' enthusiasm as they entered the base. As Kris hopped out of Optimus, Astral followed. To say he was amazed to see giant robotic beings was an understatement. He stayed afloat in the center of the main room of the base, staring at everything in awe, as Kris went to the recreational platform to join her friends.

"Hey! Check it out! A World Duel Carnival!" Miko exclaimed as she looked at the TV. This perked Kris' and Raf's interest as they came over to their friend to see what she was talking about. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Arcee came to see what all the excitement was all about.

"Check it out! All of the best of the best duelists going there to compete." Kris said. The young Prime quickly turned around to Optimus.

"Hey, Oppy!-"

"No."

"You don't even know what I was gonna ask!" Kris exclaimed with a red anime angry mark on her forehead.

"You were going to ask me if you could participate in the World Duel Carnival." Optimus replied simply without taking his optics off the monitor. Kris pouted and crossed her arms as she turned back to the television. Arcee saw the disappointment in the girl's eyes and decided to go and try to convince Optimus to let her go. As Arcee went to go do that, Astral came up to Kris as Gagaga Child appeared.

"I can't believe he wouldn't let you go." the duel spirit said with disappointment clear in his voice. "We coulda shown those egotistic jerks."

'I know." Kris said/thought to Gagaga Child as she let out a sigh. Astral came into the conversation.

"I believe you should go, Kris." he commented. He needed Kris to go to the Duel Carnival since it was located in Heartland City, where Yuma lives. Kris looked up to Astral in surprise.

'So you are real. The question is: are you a duel spirit?" Kris said/thought to him. Gagaga Child looked at him in suspicion.

"Doesn't look like any spirit I know." Gagaga Child said as he got closer to inspect Astral. Gagaga Magician and Raiza the Storm Monarch appeared then.

"I am not a duel spirit like you. I am from Astral World." Astral said to the duel spirit.

'So you're an alien." Kris stated and Astral nodded.

"You must be why I felt something strange from that necklace." Raiza pointed out in realization.

"Hey, Kris! Get your head out of the clouds! Wanna duel!?" Miko yelled up to the little Prime. Kris looked down and then nodded as she ran down. The duel spirits went back into the deck. Astral followed Kris, close behind. On the sidelines, the Autobots, Jack, and Raf were watching the two beginning the duel.

"So I'm guessing your reverting back to your old deck since those fairies were such a fail last time?" Kris asked rhetorically with a smug smirk.

"Yep. Prepare to be demolish by this deck!" Miko said excitedly.

"We'll see about that." Kris chuckled. Both girls looked at each other intently before starting up their duel gear.

""Duel disk, go! Duel gazer, let's rock and roll!""

"Now watch, Optimus. You'll see what I'm talking about." Arcee said to Optimus.

""Duel!""

**Kris: 4000 LP Miko: 4000 LP**

"You got this, Kris!" Raf yelled from the sidelines.

"Yeah, go get 'em!" Arcee yelled along. Miko pouted and looked to everyone.

"H-Hey! Why don't I get any support!?"

"I'm rooting for you, Miko!" Bulkhead said.

"Thanks, Bulkhead." Miko said as she sweat dropped. Kris waved a hand.

"Alright, alright, enough of that. I guess I'll go first. I draw!" the little Prime exclaimed as she drew her card. The card she happened to draw was Pot of Duality.

"I'll start off this duel by activating the spell card, Pot of Duality! This card allows me to reveal the top 3 cards on my deck and I get to choose which card I add to my hand. The rest I shuffle back into my deck." Kris explained as she showed her 3 cards and added Zaborg the Thunder Monarch to her hand.

"Pfft. You think you can still beat me just because you added a Monarch to your hand? Think again!" Miko exclaimed.

"I wouldn't think so, Miko." Raf mumbled, as he knew Kris' strategy from countless duels. Ratchet looked to Raf with a questioning look.

"What do you mean, Rafael?" the medic asked. Raf looked up to Ratchet before answering.

"Whenever Kris has one of her Monarchs in her hand, that means she knows what she has to do to bring them out and completely obliterate her opponent." Ratchet hummed in response has the two turned back to the duel.

"I summon Madolche Chouxvalier in attack!" Kris said as she summoned her monster.

**[Warrior/Effect]**

**Level: 4 ATK: 1700 DEF: 1300**

"I set two cards face down and end my turn."

"Hmph. Watch me destroy that marshmallow you call a monster." Miko said as she set her hand on top of her deck. Madolche Chouxvalier just looked at her and pouted at the insult.

"My turn! I draw!" The zealous teen looked at her hand and smiled. "I'll start off by summoning Chainsaw Insect!"

**[Insect/Effect]**

**Level: 4 ATK: 2400 DEF: 0**

"A monster with 2400 attack points and it's only a level 4!?" Jack gawked. Ratchet, as well as Bumblebee and Arcee, were surprised by this monster as well.

"And now, it attacks your Madolche Chouxvalier!" Miko excitedly watched as her monster destroyed Kris' without effort and brought her life points down.

**Kris: 4000 — 3300 LP Miko: 4000 LP**

"I activate Chouxvalier's effect from the grave!" Kris quickly said, making Miko's smile turn into a frown.

"When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I shuffle Madolche Chouxvalier back into my deck." Kris finished with a smug smirk on her face as she shuffled Chouxvalier back into her deck.

"Fine then. The effect of Chainsaw Insect activates. Since I attacked with Chainsaw Insect, you have to draw a card. I then end my turn with a face down." Miko concluded as she set a card down and Kris drew a card.

"A powerful card that comes with a price." Optimus commented.

Astral stood/floated behind Kris as she dueled Miko. Kris' duel strategy was rather interesting to Astral. Most duelists would just find the best way to bring out monsters to special summon monsters from their extra deck or other places. Kris' deck was different, though. Her deck was based off of tribute summons and using the effects of said monsters to her advantage. Kris' announcement of her draw drew Astral out of his thoughts.

"It's my turn! I draw! Awesome! First, I activate the continuos spell, March of the Monarchs. Then, I summon Star Drawing!"

**[Spellcaster/Effect]**

**Level: 4 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000**

Miko smirked and laughed. "If you think that tiny thing can beat my Chainsaw Insect, you're crazy."

"Hm. Funny how you think that Star Drawing if gonna be the one to obliterate your monster." Kris stated, making Miko make a 'huh!?'.

"I guess I have to show you! I activate the spell Card Advance! This allows me to see up to the top 5 cards of my deck and arrange them in anyway I want. As a bonus, I can tribute summon this turn along with my normal summon."

"W-What!?" Miko exclaimed in surprise.

"Told you." Raf said.

"Yup." Kris said in a cheery voice as she put the top 5 cards back on her deck. "Now, I tribute Star Drawing to summon-!" Thunder rumbled in the background behind Kris as thick, black clouds began to gather. "Zaborg the Thunder Monarch!" The thunder struck behind Kris as Zaborg raised from the spot like the giant he is.

**[Thunder/Effect]**

**Level: 5 ATK: 2400 DEF: 1000**

"N-No way." Miko mumbled as she stared at the powerful Monarch.

"So that's a Monarch?" Bumblebee asked as Raf nodded to him in answer. Bumblebee could only stare at Zaborg, wondering what really makes him a powerful monster.

"Now Zaborg's effect activates! Since he has been tribute summoned, I destroy a monster you control. So your Chainsaw Insect goes bye-bye!" Kris laughed as Zaborg used a thunder bolt to turn the insect into ashes. Miko gaped at this.

"My monster!" Miko yelled.

"Zaborg the Thunder Monarch! Attack Miko directly!" Miko quickly raised a hand in the air, looking at Kris intently.

"I activate my trap, Magic Cylinder! This means that your attack is negated and redirected back to you!" Miko smiled at her quick thinking, until Kris started chuckling.

"I activate the effect of my March of the Monarchs spell card! You can't target or destroy my tribute summoned monsters with card effects. So your Magic Cylinder is useless!" Kris announced as Miko's Magic Cylinder was shattered. "Zaborg the Thunder Monarch! Continue your attack!"

**Kris: 3300 LP Miko: 4000 — 1600 LP**

"Oooh, that's gotta hurt." Bulkhead said as he cringed.

"I end my turn." Kris finished with a proud smile. "Your move, Miko." Miko frowned.

"I draw!" Miko looked at her hand. At the moment, she can't do anything. If she waited, the duel could turn in her favor, if everything goes as planned. "I summon Tune Warrior!"

**[Warrior/Tuner]**

**Level: 3 ATK: 1600 DEF: 200**

"I then activate the spell card, Double Summon! This allows me to normal summon a second time this turn. So I sacrifice my Tune Warrior and set the tribute summoned monster in face down defense. I end my turn with a face down." Miko concluded as she set her card.

'She's up to something.' Kris thought as she drew her card. "It's my turn! I draw!" 'Perfect!' she thought as she looked at her hand. "I'll first start off by activating Swords of Revealing Light! This not only means you can't attack me for three of your turns, but all face-down monster cards get flipped face up!" Miko's Millennium Shield was flipped face up.

**[Warrior]**

**Level: 5 ATK: 0 DEF: 3000**

"Why did she use that spell? Miko isn't planning to attack anytime soon. All she did was take a peek at her face down monster." Arcee questioned as she watched the duel next to Optimus.

"Perhaps she has something in mind that required her to see the monster." Optimus provided.

"So, what? You can see what the monster is now, but you still can't destroy my defense." Miko retorted.

"That's what you think." Kris said back as Miko made a 'huh!?'. "I summon Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke in attack!"

**[Warrior/Effect]**

**Level: 4 ATK: 1800 DEF:1000**

"Now, Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke, attack Miko's Millennium Shield!" Kris' monster charged to Miko's shield, making the girl surprised.

"But Sasuke has only 1800 attack points! That can't beat 3000 defense points!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"What does she think she's doing!?" Jack asked to no one.

Ninja Grandmaster Saskue finally attacked Millennium Shield and destroyed it. Kris' life points remained untouched.

"Huh!?" everyone exclaimed together with shared confusion. Kris laughed.

"Sasuke's effect activated when he attacked your monster. See, when Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke attacks a face up defense position monster, he can destroy it without damage calculation." the young Prime explained.

"Oh." everyone else said together.

"Now, Zaborg the Thunder Monarch, attack Miko directly!"

"I don't think so! I activate Threatening Roar! This means you can't declare an attack." Miko said quickly in response to the declaration of an attack.

"Counter-trap! Seven Tools of the Bandit! I sacrifice 1000 of my life points to negate and destroy your trap card!" Kris countered.

**Kris: 3300 — 2300 LP Miko: 1600 LP**

"The duel ends here, Miko!" Zaborg started to charge up his attack with thunder (go figure). "Great Thunder Strike!" Zaborg sent a large bolt of thunder towards Miko, successfully bringing her life points down with the attack.

**Kris: 2300 Miko: 1600 — 0 LP**

**Kris Wins!**

"Aw, man!" Miko whined as Kris walked up to her and held out a hand.

"That was an awesome duel, Miko! Let's duel again sometime." Kris said with a big smile on her face. Miko smiled and took hold of her friend's hand, shaking it.

"Yeah! We should duel again sometime! Your deck is pretty awesome! Maybe one day I'll beat it." she said with a giggle. As Astral observed the exchange, he couldn't help but think of Yuma. The way Kris treated her opponents in dueling as equals. Maybe there was more to Kris than met the eye to Astral.

Optimus had been watching the duel intently as well as the exchange as well. He had been thinking about what Arcee had told him a little before Miko challenged Kris to a duel.

_*Flash Back*_

"You know, it wouldn't be so bad if Kris went to the Duel Carnival." Arcee said as she walked up to Optimus. The Prime turned to look at the blue and pink femmebot with a raised brow.

"Why would you think that?" he asked as he turned back to the monitors.

"Because dueling is Kris' passion. It's what makes her happy and made most of her friends." Arcee provided as she took a step closer. "Plus, she will need a break from all this war stuff going on. She could go with Raf if she wanted. I know that they would have loads of fun together." Optimus stopped typing and glanced at his daughter, who was just staring into space on the couch.

"I am still afraid of what other duelists could do to her. Some may not take a defeat from her to easily. Plus, she did sneak out for late night tournaments on me with Raf." Optimus stated. Arcee sighed and placed a hand on the mech's shoulder.

"Well, yeah, but still. Hmm. Maybe watching her duel will help." she then turned to Miko, who was calling down Kris for a duel.

_*End Flashback*_

Optimus bent down to Kris' height as Kris looked up at her Oppy to see what it was he wanted.

"Perhaps I will allow you to attend the World Duel Carnival." the Prime said. Kris gasp but was interrupted by Optimus saying, "But only if you bring Raf, Miko, Jack, and Bumblebee with you." She quickly nodded her head and ran off to tell said persons. Optimus smiled a little. Some of it coming from amusement of his daughter's excitement, some of it coming from being able to make Kris happy.

_~Time Skip~_

"Aw, man. This is gonna be awesome! Some of the pros will be there! Maybe I can duel them. I always wanted to duel a pro." Kris continued on like this as all eight of the Monarchs stood around the young Prime's room, watching with amusement as their deck master paced the room in excitement. Astral stood among the duel spirits, thinking about the World Duel Carnival that is to come. All he has to do is direct Kris to Yuma and everything should be fine.

"Perhaps you should get some sleep first, Kristie. You still have school tomorrow, you know." Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch said, making Kris stop in her tracks and sweat drop.

"Yeah, maybe your right. Night guys!" Kris said as the duel spirits went back into her deck. She laid on her bed, and soon, she was fast asleep. Astral looked down at the young teen.

"Be prepared, Kristie. Some old enemies of mine may come after you." Astral said softly as he went into the Emperor's Key.


	5. Chapter 5

~Somewhere in Canada~

Megatron walked around the mine site, watching the drones work and collect energon. As he continued walking, he soon ended up at a more vacant part of the mine.

"Huh? What's that?" Megatron wondered aloud as he saw a glowing card on the ground. He bent down and picked up the card. The number 19 appearing on his neck, glowing.

~Jasper, NV~

"So," Kris started as she skipped backwards, talking to Raf. "do you think there's something going between Jack and Miko. Because I know I do." Raf laughed lightly.

"I think so, but I don't wanna push it, you know?" he replied. Kris just shrugged before walking normal.

"Hey! I know what we could do today!" the young Prime exclaimed. Astral appeared and just floated at her side. Raf looked at his best friend with interest.

"What?"

"I know this awesome arcade in Pennsylvania that we could go to. I can just ask Uncle Ratch to bridge us there." Kris explained with a smile. Raf's face lit up at this.

"Yeah! Let's go!" the boy genius exclaimed happily and the two young teens gave each other a high five.

~Time Skip~

"Aw, man. That was awesome!" Kris said as she ate some cotton candy.

"Yeah," Raf started, mouth full of popcorn. "who knew that there would be a carnival in town, right?"

"Hey, check it out, Raf." Kris said, pointing to a trail in the woods in front of them. "No harm in going for a walk in the woods, right?" Raf nodded and the two set off.

Kris and Raf walked pretty deep into the woods and soon found a big, fat tree with great shade. It was quite peaceful, really. But all good things must come to an end as the two kids heard the sound of a jet that sounded _very_ close.

_THUD!_

In front of Kris and Raf, landed Megatron. But, something was off about the warlord. His optics had more fury than usual. Everything about him just had more anger. Astral appeared next to Kris.

"Careful, Kristie. I sense something is controlling him." Astral warned the girl. Kris nodded. The young Prime slowly walked up the Megatron.

"What is it you want, Megatron?" she asked. The giant mech only raised his palm, high into the air. A glowing sphere suddenly surrounded Kris, Raf, and Megatron. "W-What's going on!?" Kris asked.

"I don't know!" Raf replied as they started to float in the field.

"We are stuck in a some type of Sphere Field. Megatron is being controlled by a Number." Astral said worriedly. Kris looked to Astral.

"A Number?" the young teen asked.

"I will destroy the line of the Primes slowly and painfully. Starting with you, Kristie Prime!" Megatron yelled as he set up for a duel.

"He's gonna duel us?" Raf asked, confused. Kris smirked.

"Well if it's a duel he wants, it's a duel he'll get!" the young Prime exclaimed. She then looked to Raf. "Ready?" Raf nodded.

""Duel disk, go! Duel gazer, let's go!"" Kris and Raf set their duel gear and set their hands.

"""Duel!"""

**Megatron: 8000 LP**

**Kris: 4000 LP Raf: 4000 LP**

"I shall go first." Megatron said in an (more than usual) enraged voice. "I draw! I set a monster card face down and set two more cards face down. I end my turn." Kris looked to Raf as he nodded back.

"Alright, my turn! I draw!" Astral came next to her.

"Be careful with that face down, Kristie." he warned. Kris nodded.

"I'll start off by summoning Raging Flame Sprite!"

**[Pyro/Effect]**

**Level: 3 ATK: 100 DEF: 200**

"And now I attack you directly with my monster with her effect!" Kris' monster shot a little fireball that really did nothing to harm Megatron.

**Megatron: 8000 — 7900 LP**

**Kris: 4000 LP Raf: 4000 LP**

"Since Raging Flame Sprite successfully dealt damage directly, she gains 1000 attack points." the young Prime explained.

**Raging Flame Sprite**

**ATK: 100 — 1100**

"I end my turn with three face downs." Kris concluded, setting her cards.

~At Autobot Outpost Omega One~

Optimus Prime walked up to Ratchet as the medic was looking at the monitors.

"Ratchet," the Prime started. "do you know where Kristie is?"

"Of course. I just sent her and Raf to Pennsylvania. They wanted to go to an arcade." Ratchet answered while turning to face the Prime. Optimus raised a brow. "Do not worry, Optimus. I can always tell where they are and if there is any danger by them just by tapping into the signals of their duel disks." Ratchet opened up a screen showing Kris' and Raf's duel disk signals. It showed that they were currently in a duel with…Megatron. "By the Allspark."

"Ratchet, I need you to bridge me to them." The old medic didn't say anything and activated the ground bridge.

~Back With Kris and Raf (some time has obviously passed)~

"El Shaddoll Winda! Attack Raging Fire Sprite!" Megatron commanded as his monster destroyed Kris'.

**Megatron: 7900 LP**

**Kris: 4000 — 2900 LP Raf: 4000 LP**

"AAAH!" Kris screamed from the pain of being electrocuted due to the field.

"Kris!" Raf yelled in worry.

"Kristie! Are you alright!?" Astral asked as Kris slowly got up straight.

"Y-Yeah. It's gonna take a lot more than that to take me down. Heh heh." Kris gave Raf a reassuring smile. "I activate the trap, Miracle's Wake! This allows me to special summon Raging Flame Sprite back onto the field, and I'll summon her in defense."

"Hm. You are only prolonging your defeat. I now overlay my two El Shaddoll Windas and build the overlay network!" The number 19 glowed brightly on Megatron's neck. "Arise! Number 19: Freezadon!"

**[Dinosaur/Xyz/Effect]**

**Rank: 5 ATK: 2000 DEF: 2500**

"I end my turn." Megatron concluded. Raf narrowed his eyes.

"Then it's my turn. I draw!" Raf exclaimed as he drew his card. He looked at his hand for moment. "I summon Constellar Leonis!"

**[Beast/Effect]**

**Level: 3 ATK: 1000 DEF: 1800**

"I then activate the effect of Constellar Leonis! Once per my Main Phase, I can normal summon a Constellar monster in addition to my normal summon. So I summon Constellar Kaus!"

**[Beast-Warrior/Effect]**

**Level: 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 700**

"Now I activate Constellar Kaus' effect! I can target a Constellar monster on the field and either increase or decrease its level by one. So I increase the level of Constellar Leonis to 4!" Raf looked to Kris, who was trying to catch her breath. 'We can't let Megatron win this duel.' he thought to himself. "I overlay Constellar Leonis and Kaus and build the overlay network!" His two monster's went through the overlay network. "I Xyz summon, Constellar Omega!"

**[Machine/Xyz/Effect]**

**Rank: 4 ATK: 2400 DEF: 500**

"Constellar Omega! Attack Number 19: Freezadon!" Raf declared.

"I activate my trap, Draining Shield! I negate your attack and gain life points equal to the attacking monster's attack points." Megatron explained.

"I activate the effect of Constellar Omega! I use an overlay unit to make sure that all my Constellars are unaffected by spell or trap effects this turn. So your Draining Shield is useless."

**Megatron: 7900 LP — 7700 LP**

**Kris: 2900 LP Raf: 4000 LP**

The smoke soon cleared and showed that Number 19: Freezadon was still on the field.

"What!?" Raf exclaimed.

"But that attack should've destroyed that monster!" Kris threw in. Megatron then started laughing.

"Only a Number can destroy a Number." he explained with a wide, maniacal grin. Raf growled.

"I end my turn with two face downs." Raf concluded, setting his cards. He sighed. Raf and Kris have a long way to go before they can bring down Megatron's life points down to 0.

"This is going to be troublesome." Astral commented.

"It's my turn!" Megatron exclaimed. "I draw! I activate my trap, Burst Rebirth! I pay 2000 life points to special summon a monster from my graveyard in face-down defense."

**Megatron: 7700 — 5700 LP**

**Kris: 2900 LP Raf: 4000 LP**

"I then activate the spell, Foolish Burial! This allows me to send a monster from my deck to the graveyard. So, I send Shaddoll Dragon to the grave."

"Why would he just send a monster to the graveyard?" Raf asked.

"He's up to something." Kris answered.

"Indeed." Astral agreed.

"Now," Megatron started. "I activate the effect of Shaddoll Dragon from the grave. Since it was sent to the graveyard by a card effect, I can target a spell or trap on the field and destroy it." One of Raf's face downs was destroyed. It was Xyz Reborn. "I now special summon, Dark Armed Dragon! I can special summon it by having exactly 3 dark monsters in my grave."

**[Dragon/Effect]**

**Level: 7 ATK: 2800 DEF: 1000**

"Now I activate Dark Armed Dragon's special ability! I can banish a dark monster from my grave to destroy a card on the field. I choose to destroy Raging Flame Sprite!" Megatron pointed to Kris' monster. Raging Flame Sprite was destroyed.

"W-What!?" Raf exclaimed. 'He's gonna attack Kris directly!' he thought. 'I can't let him do that!'

"I activate a trap!" Kris announced. "Icy Crevasse! When exactly 1 monster I control is destroyed by my opponent's card effect, I can target a monster you control and destroy it, and if I do, you take damage equal to its original attack." Dark Armed Dragon exploded, destroying itself along with some of Megatron's life points. Kris smiled towards Raf's direction, giving him a thumbs up. Raf smiled back.

**Megatron: 5700 — 2900 LP**

**Kris: 2900 LP Raf: 4000 LP**

Megatron growled. "I still have a monster to attack with on the field. Number 19! Attack Kristie directly!" he commanded.

"I activate my trap, Metal Reflect Slime! I special summon this card as a defense position monster." Kris said quickly.

**[Aqua]**

**Level: 10 DEF: 3000 ATK: 0**

"Now I have a defense stronger than your offense."

**Megatron: 2900 — 1900 LP**

**Kris: 2900 LP Raf: 4000 LP**

"I end my turn." Megatron concluded.

"Then it's my turn! I draw!" Kris looked at her hand for a moment before looking back to the duel. "I tribute my Metal Reflect Slime to summon," an earthquake was shaking the sphere field. The ground cracked and Granmarg the Rock Monarch jumped out. "Granmarg the Rock Monarch!" Raf smiled widely.

**[Rock/Effect]**

**Level: 6 ATK: 2400 DEF: 1000**

"Alright! Kris is back in the game!" the boy genius exclaimed. Kris smiled at him.

"That's right! Now Granmarg's effect activates! When he's tribute summoned, I destroy a set card on the field. So I destroy your set monster card!" Kris pointed to Megatron's set monster before it was destroyed. "Now I activate the spell, Blustering Winds! This gives my Monarch a 1000 attack point boost."

**Granmarg the Rock Monarch**

**ATK: 2400 — 3400**

"Granmarg the Rock Monarch! Attack Number 19: Freezadon!" Kris exclaimed. Granmarg charged up to Megatron's monster.

"I activate a quick spell!" Raf yelled. "Ego Boost! It gives Granmarg another 1000 attack point boost!"

**Granmarg the Rock Monarch**

**ATK: 3400 — 4400**

Kris smiled to Raf as he gave her a thumbs up back.

"Granmarg the Rock Monarch! Continue your attack!" the young Prime exclaimed as her monster charged and attacked the Number.

**Megatron: 2900 — 500 LP**

**Kris: 2900 LP Raf: 4000 LP**

As Kris was about to end her turn, she and Raf turn to see Optimus driving to them and transforming in a hurry.

"Are you two alright?" the elder Prime asked quickly.

"Well-"

"What is happening?" Optimus interrupted his daughter.

"Well, we don't really know. Megatron just landed in front of us and started dueling us." Kris answered as best as she could.

"ENOUGH!" Megatron cut in. "It is my turn now. I draw! I summon Shaddoll Falco!"

**[Spellcaster/Tuner/Flip/Effect]**

**Level: 2 ATK: 600 DEF: 1400**

"I now activate the spell, Super Polymerization!" Megatron exclaimed as a dark portal behind him appeared and sucked up Shaddoll Falco and Granmarg the Rock Monarch.

"Granmarg!" Kris screamed.

"I fuse my Shaddoll Falco with your Granmarg the Rock Monarch to summon, El Shaddoll Shekhinaga!"

**[Machine/Fusion/Effect]**

**Level: 10 ATK: 2600 DEF: 3000**

"N-No way. He used my monster to summon his own." Kris said breathlessly.

"This is bad." Astral added in.

"El Shaddoll Shekhinaga, attack Kristie directly!" Megatron commanded

**Megatron: 500 LP**

**Kris: 2900 — 300 LP Raf: 4000 LP**

"AAAAHH!"

""Kris!"" Raf and Optimus yelled together. Next to her, Astral was fading in and out.

"U-Ugh." Kris slowly looked up, vision blurry before clearing up. Kris just smiled chuckled a little. "Is t-that all ya got, M-Megsy?" she said as she slowly got up right. Optimus, watching from the sidelines, watched in awe at how Kris was acting as if she was alright and everything was a game. "You're gonna have to do better than that to take me down." Megatron growled.

"I end my turn." Raf narrowed his eyes at Megatron. He had to end this duel. Now.

"It's my turn, then. I draw!" Raf looked at the card he drew. "I'll start off by special summoning Cyber Dragon! Since I have no monsters on the field, I can special summon him."

**[Machine/Effect]**

**Level: 5 ATK: 2100 DEF: 1600**

"Now," Raf started. "I tribute my Cyber Dragon to summon Constellar Virgo!"

**[Fairy/Effect]**

**Level: 5 ATK: 2300 DEF: 1600**

"Now I activate Virgo's effect! Since I normal summoned Constellar Virgo, I can special summon a level 5 Constellar monster from my hand in defense. So I summon Constellar Zubeneschamali!"

**[Machine/Effect]**

**Level: 5 ATK: 2100 DEF: 1400**

"Since I summoned Constellar Zubeneschamali, I can add a Constellar monster from my deck to my hand." Raf looked through his deck before finally pulling out a card and shuffling his deck. "And I choose Constellar Rasalhague."

"Amazing." Optimus commented.

"The stage is set." Astral said.

"Do it, Raf." Kris said to her best friend with a knowing smile. Raf nodded back.

"I overlay my Constellar Virgo and Zubeneschamali and build the overlay network!" The two Constellars entered the overlay network. "I Xyz summon, Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon!"

**[Fiend/Xyz/Effect]**

**Rank: 5 ATK: 2600 DEF: 1700**

Kris smiled. "Now, Raf!" she exclaimed.

"I got it! I activate the effect of Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon! I can use an overlay unit to destroy a face-up card you control. So I destroy your El Shaddoll Shekhinaga!" As Megatron's monster was destroyed, he looked at the field in fear.

"No." Megatron said under his breath.

"Now!" Raf yelled. "Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon! Attack Number 19: Freezadon!"

"No!" Megatron yelled as his life points went down to 0.

**Megatron: 500 — 0 LP**

**Kris: 300 LP Raf: 4000 LP**

**Kris and Raf Win!**

As the field went down and everyone landed gently on the ground, Megatron was knocked out on the ground and Optimus ran up to Kris and Raf. Astral, at the same moment, collected the Number that was with Megatron.

"Are you two alright?" Optimus asked with a sense of urgency.

"Well, that depends." Kris started. "Am I supposed to feel dizzy?" She paused for a beat. "Oh, never mind." and she fell to the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

"Next time, I'm making you take at least Bumblebee with you for protection!" Ratchet exclaimed from his spot at the monitors. Kris just rolled her eyes.

'I can protect myself.' she thought to herself. 'I have my duel spirits to protect me. Megatron just got me off guard.' Astral stayed next to the human Prime as she walked up to the recreational platform. Kris turned to Astral. "What is a Number card anyway?"

"They are powerful cards that, if used for the wrong purpose, could be devastating to your world and mine." he answered. Kris sighed.

"Great, now there are two galactic wars with Earth in-between them. Well, I guess it could be worse." Kris said as Astral looked at her with a questioning look.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well," the little Prime started. "as you know, my adoptive father and his comrades are not from this planet. They came from Cybertron. Their race was split into three factions: Autobots, Decepticons, and Neutrals. Their planet went dark and everyone scattered to the stars. Optimus, my father and leader of the Autobots, and his team ended up here on Earth." Kris walked with Astral at her side as she went to the elevator to the top of the base. "Unfortunately, Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons, ended up here too along with some of his top officers and a good portion of his troops with his warship." Kris sat towards the edge of the mesa while Astral floated by her side. "So now, the Decepticons and Autobots are at war with each other on Earth till one side wins."

"And now you are stuck with my war as well." Astral concluded. He felt pretty bad now. The girl was already in a war and now he just dragged her into another. "I apologize for putting my troubles on your shoulders, Kristie." Kris looked up at Astral and smirked.

"It's fine, Astral. Trust me. Besides, 's not like the war that I was already in is gonna end anytime soon. Might as well help end another that threatens the safety of Earth as well." the Prime reassured with a soft smile. Astral smiled back.

"Very well. If you say so." he said, looking back to the scenery in front of them.

~The Next Day~

"C'mon, Oppy! You're just doing recon." Kris begged as she trailed Optimus as the elder Prime walked towards the ground bridge. Kurivolt and Rainbow Kuriboh appeared next to their deck master.

"Last time I allowed you to come with me, you got captured by Starscream." Optimus tried reasoning with his restless daughter.

"Well, yeah, but I got myself out because of this." the young Prime retorted as she held up her hand before it bursted in flames and eyes turning amber, borrowing the power of Thestalos to prove a point.

"Come on, Optimus." Arcee said as she walked in. "I'm sure nothing bad will happen during recon. I'll keep a close optic on her." Kris looked from Arcee to Optimus with pleading eyes as Kurivolt and Rainbow Kuriboh went to her side. Optimus sighed and turned towards the ground bridge.

"Get your board." the Prime said. Kris gasped with a smile and ran to get her skate board, duel spirits trailing behind.

"Awesome. We're gonna do some recon!" the little Prime said to Kurivolt and Rainbow Kuriboh excitedly. The two duel spirits looked at each other and smiled (or something close to it) as they followed their deck master through the ground bridge.

~Some Time Later~

"Is it just me, or is it, like, way too quite for the usual recon?" Kris asked as she walked side by side with Arcee.

"Don't jinx yourself there." the two-wheeler said in a joking manner. Kurivolt made some noise. Kris looked at the spirit with a pout.

"I don't always jinx things!" she yelled. To Arcee and Optimus, it looked like the girl was yelling at air on her left side. Gagaga Child made an appearance.

"Yeah, and I'm the king of England." Child said as he laughed.

"Hey! You have no opinion in this conversation!"

"I believe we all do." Astral said as he appeared as well.

"You stay outta this, Astral." the little Prime said as she pouted.

As Kris continued having her conversation with Astral and her duel spirits, Arcee and Optimus sweat dropped.

"Are you sure Ratchet's diagnosis is incorrect?" Arcee asked.

"I'm not even sure anymore." the Prime answered as they continued to watch Kris yell.

Astral looked up for a moment. He noticed something amongst the the side of a cave behind his new friend.

"Kris. Hold on. Look over there." he interrupted while pointing to what he saw. Kris stopped yelling before looking to where Astral was pointing. As she walked closer to it, she noticed it was a cybertronian symbol. Kris raised a brow.

"Well, hello. What are you doing here?" she muttered to herself. Kris looked into the cave to see that the walls were covered in similar inscriptions. Curiosity taking over reasoning, the young duelist walked into the cave.

_BAM!_

"O-Oppy!?" Kris called as she turned to see the stone wall that blocked her from the outside world. "Oppy!"

"Kristie! Are you alright!?" she heard her father call from the other side.

"I'm fine! I'm just trapped!"

"Just hang in there!" This time Kris heard Arcee talking. "We're gonna get you out of there!"

"Ok." Kris looked back to the pitch black in front of her. She knew not to start a fire, but she still needed a light. "Good thing I got my flashlight." she said to herself as she turned on her flashlight. Kurivolt and Rainbow Kuribow looked at the lighted cave walls in awe. "Whoa." Completely covering the walls of the cave was inscriptions. It was in both Cybertronian and an unknown language. Kris continued looking at the walls until a panel under her foot went down. "Shit!" she exclaimed as the floor under her disappeared and she started falling. "AAAHH!"

~Elsewhere~

"Yuma, you gotta calm down!" Kotori said as she tried to calm her friend.

"You don't understand, Kotori. I not only lost my necklace but Astral too" Yuma said as he paced his room in a nervous reck. Kotori could do nothing but sigh.

'Let's just hope that the World Duel Carnival next week will cheer him up.' she thought to herself.

~With Optimus and Arcee~

"Optimus," Ratchet started through the comm. "I just lost Kristie's signal." Optimus certainly didn't like the sound of that.

"Was it still in the cave?" the Prime asked.

"Yes, but before the signal went out, she was going deeper into the cave before going straight down. I fear the worst, Optimus." Ratchet replied. Optimus sighed. The day had no Cons for once but something else just had to rear its ugly head into their peaceful recon mission.

~Back With Kris~

Kris slowly opened her eyes as she woke up. Above her, she saw the Monarchs surrounding her along with the Gagagas and Kurivolt and Rainbow Kuriboh.

"Hey! Kris is awake!" Gagaga Child exclaimed before the other duel spirits looked and sighed in relief.

"Kristie, are you alright?" Kuraz the Light Monarch asked. Kris nodded as she sat up.

"Where are we?" she asked, looking at her surroundings. The cave didn't look like a cave anymore. Instead, the area was lighted as if the sun was shining through. Great trees and thick plant life covered the place, making it look like a regular forest that was untouched by human society. In the center, a huge waterfall led to a big lake, making the indoor forest the perfect place to live for wildlife. "Whoa snap." the young Prime said in awe as she stood up. "No point in standing around I guess." Kris said as she started walking, duel spirits in tow.

"It's amazing." Gagaga Girl commented. Gagaga Magician agreed with a nod.

"Kristie," Astral started. Kris looked to him as he continued. "I sense a Number here, but there's something else, too. Though, I am not sure what it is for sure."

"Why would there be a Number card here?" Gagaga Child asked.

"I think a better question would be: Why were there cybertronian symbols in the cave before we got here?" Raiza the Storm Monarch pointed out. Suddenly, the ground shook. Like Megatron was stomping his way over to Kris for revenge. Kris, the duel spirits, and Astral all turned around to see a pretty big, pretty scary looking, Cybertronian. Though, his armor looked as if it was made with unrefined metal ore.

"My designation is Unicron. Who dares to enter this sacred land?" the giant said in a booming voice.

"U-Unicron? Like, Unicron the Destroyer?" Kris asked, remembering the tales her father would tell her from Cybertron.

"Unicron the Destroyer?" Astral asked.

"I sense a taint of Primus on you, vermin. What is your designation." Unicron boomed.

"Kristie Prime." she answered, making her voice not shake. Unicron laughed.

"You are the daughter of Optimus Prime? Then you shouldn't be so hard to take down."

"Oh hell no!" Kris yelled before her eyes turned dark purple since she's borrowing the power of Caius the Shadow Monarch, and shooting a beam of dark energy at Unicron, sending him flying back. The duelist wasted no time in running like hell outta there. Kris ran to the spot she woke up and saw that there was a hole from where she was dropped from. "Raiza, help me out here!" the young Prime yelled quickly. The duel spirit wasted no time and helped Kris fly up the hole, back into the cave, eyes turning light green.

"You can't hide forever, daughter of Prime!" she heard Unicron yell. "The planetary alignment is soon to come I shall rise again!" That gave Kris the chills.

When she finally made it to where the cave was blocked off, the young teen leaned against the wall, getting an idea.

"Oppy!" she yelled. "Stand back!" Kris took a step back before borrowing the power of Granmarg the Rock Monarch, eyes turning an earthly tan, and punching the rock wall, making it crumble to pieces. "Oh, uh, hey Uncle Ratch." Kris said as she rubbed the back of her neck. Apparently, Ratchet came to the scene to help out.

"K-Kristie? How did you just do that?" Ratchet asked. Kris just shrugged.

~Time Skip~

"Hey, Oppy?" Optimus looked down to see his daughter.

"Yes, sweetspark?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Of course." the Prime said as he picked up Kris and placed her on his shoulder. "Now, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Are there any legends about Unicron rising or something?" Optimus almost did a double take.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" His daughter started to twiddle her fingers.

"I-I was just curious." she lied. Optimus raised a brow.

"What is the real reason, Kristie?" Kris sighed.

"When I was in that cave, I fell to some weird place and Unicron was there." Optimus' optics went wide at this confession. "He said that the planetary alignment will soon come and he'll rise. Oppy, I'm scared." There was a moment of silence.

"How about you let me deal with this and you just try to forget about it." Optimus suggested as he set Kris on the ground. "Why don't you go duel Raf to get your troubles off your mind." Kris only nodded slowly before walking off. The Prime shook his head with a sigh. "Just when I think things will start to cool down, something else comes up."

"Kristie." Astral said as he appeared. "Unicron. He's a Number." Kris' eyes widened.

"Do you know which one?" she asked. Astral shook his head.

"No, but I do know that when he does rise, we must be ready to face him." Kris nodded her head.

"Then let's get started."


	7. A Blast to the Past

_"Keep running, Kristie." Kuraz the Light Monarch pressed his little deck mistress. The little girl kept running without looking back, to afraid to know what's behind her._

_"Why?" Kris asked. "Why did they kill Mommy and Daddy, Kuraz?" the little deck mistress asked as she continued running away in the cold night._

_"…I don't know. But right now the important thing is that you get to safety." the duel spirit said. Delg the Dark Monarch appeared._

_"Quickly! Into the stones!" Delg commanded quickly. Kris saw the spot and quickly crawled in. Delg quickly covered more darkness over his small deck mistress to hide her better._

_"Delg…"_

_"Shh. Right now you must stay silent, young mistress." Kris nodded her head and kept her mouth shut. The thudding of combat boots echoed near her hiding place. Men in formal military-grade suits ran around, searching for her._

_"How could a little girl just disappear!?" one of the men yelled._

_"How should I know!?"_

_"Keep searching!"_

_Little Kristie was scared out of her wits but knew she had to follow her duel spirit's advice._

_"Shall I distract them?" Caius the Shadow Monarch asked as he appeared. Kris nodded her head. She just wanted this nightmare to be over. Caius flew out and started the 'distraction'. Yeah, more like killing most of the men so that the 1% that's left shit their pants and leave tail-tucked._

_"Caius!" Kuraz yelled as Delg helped Kris out of her hiding spot. "Kristie has already seen enough horror for one night. Must you make it worse!?" Delg set a hand on the Light Monarch's shoulder._

_"Let's not waste our time scolding what was right or wrong. Right now, we must help our young deck mistress to safety." The duel spirits looked at Kris, who was asleep in Delg's arm._

_~Next Morning~_

_"How much farther?" Kris whined as she walked between Delg and Kuraz._

_"Until we can find someone worthy of taking care of you." the two answered at the same time. Kris had been walking with no one but her duel spirits to keep her company. The events of last night still fresh in her mind. A big semi soon drove up, showing a man in a suit driving it._

_"Hey. Are you lost, kid?" the man in the suit asked while stepping out of the big rig. Kris shook her head. "Then what are you doing here all by yourself? Wouldn't your mommy and daddy be worried?" At the reminder of her parents, little Kristie began to sob._

_"The bad men killed them." Kris squeaked out between sobs. The man in the suit looked surprised before bending down to the girl's level._

_"Hey, hey. It's gonna be alright. How about I take you to my place and get you all cleaned up and fed. Sound good?" he asked. Kris looked out of the corner of her eyes to see the approval or disapproval of her duel spirits, all of which were there. Delg the Dark Monarch, Kuraz the Light Monarch, Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch, Caius the Shadow Monarch, Mobius the Frost Monarch, Granmarg the Rock Monarch, Zaborg the Thunder Monarch, Raiza the Storm Monarch, Gagaga Magician, Gagaga Girl, Gagaga Child, Kurivolt, and Rainbow Kuriboh all smiled softly at her and nodded. Kris looked up to the kind man and nodded, allowing him to guide her into the passenger seat._

_~Later~_

_During the whole ride, Kris stayed silent. Only talking when talked to. But she just couldn't shake off the feeling she had about the big rig that she was riding in at the moment. There was no doubt about it. She could feel it as if it were…ALIVE._

_"I feel it too." Gagaga Magician said as he appeared, obviously not visible to anybody else but Kris herself. Kris nodded a little so that the man wouldn't notice._

_"I never got your name, kid." the kind man in the suit asked._

_"My name is Kristie, but everybody calls me Kris." she answered in a soft voice._

_"My name is William, but everybody calls me Bill." Bill said. There was a moment of silence._

_"You know what's strange?" Kris asked._

_"What is?"_

_"This truck. How it's alive." The truck swerved off coarse roughly before getting back onto the road._

_"N-Now why do you say that?" Bill asked._

_"I can feel it. So does Gagaga Magician."_

_"Isn't that a duel monster?"_

_"Yes, but I can see him right now." Bill looked at Kris for a moment before looking back to the road._

_"So, you see duel spirits?" he asked. Kris nodded. "I thought that that was just a myth."_

_"It's very real." the little girl said. "Why is your truck alive?"_

_"I'll show you soon." Bill said with a sigh as they pulled up to a house. He got out of the driver's side and came around to help the little girl out. Bill took the girl into his arms and walked into his house._

_~Time Skip~_

_Kris looked out the window, staring at the red and blue semi that was parked in front of Bill's house. She wanted to know why the truck was alive. It felt powerful, but at the same time, as gentle as can be._

_"Hey." Kris turned to see Bill smiling softly at her. "You still want to know why that truck is alive?" he asked. The little girl nodded her head vigorously. Bill chuckled and motioned Kris to follow him. When the two were outside, the truck started shifting. You could say it transformed. After a bit, a giant robot stood proud and tall before Bill and Kris. All of the duel spirits came out of Kris' deck to see this and stood in awe. "Miss Kristie, I introduce to you, Optimus Prime."_

_~After Explanations~_

_"-and that is why we must protect your planet." Kris stood in awe after hearing Optimus' explanation. She felt bad for the alien. He lost his entire planet. Bill chuckled from his spot._

_"C'mon, kid. You might as well meet the rest of the team."_

_~Later~_

_Kris sat Optimus' shoulder has he made introductions to everyone._

_"-Optimus! The child is in as much danger here as anywhere! If she were to go underfoot-." Ratchet stopped himself to stomp his foot lightly, as if to prove a point._

_"Not if I can help it." Delg, standing next to Kris, said darkly._

_"I'm sure he wouldn't do that on purpose." Kris said in defense to her duel spirit._

_"Who are you talking to?" Arcee asked._

_"Delg the Dark Monarch. He sometimes is a little over protective." Kris said casually. Arcee looked around._

_"Um, where is Delg?" she asked. Kris pointed to her side, to, what looked like to everybody else, an area of empty space. The bots looked at the space with confusion. They just dropped the subject, thinking the girl made an imaginary friend due to her loss. Cliffjumper cleared his throat._

_"So, kiddo, I'm sure your parents are worried about you since it's late-" The red mech was cut off by Kris' sobbing. "W-What'd I say?" Cliffjumper asked nervously._

_"I don't…have a mommy…and daddy…anymore." Kris squeaked between sobs._

_"Why not?"_

_"The bad men…killed them." The Autobots looked at the little girl on Optimus' shoulder in pity. A child so young shouldn't go through that._

_"Do you know why?" Ratchet asked almost timidly. Kris sniffed and shook her head._

_"They just said that my powers should be used somewhere useful." she said._

_"Powers?" The medic didn't understand what the little girl meant._

_Kris nodded and held up her hand. Eyes turning from her usual dark brown to amber, her hand bursted into flames. The bots looked at the girl in awe. Kris' eyes then turned into an icy blue before the flame extinguished; in it's place was a small swirling snow storm and some ice. Eyes turning dark purple, the icy snow storm disappeared and was replaced by a ball of dark energy. Eyes changing to an electric blue, the energy dissipated and was replaced by sparks coming in and out of the girl's hand._

_"Amazing…" Ratchet said under his breath in awe. Kris stopped her demonstration, her eyes turning back to its normal dark brown._

_"I'm guessing not all humans can do that?" Cliffjumper stated more than questioned._

_"You have no idea." Delg said, even though he knew the bots couldn't see, feel, or hear him. Just then, the proximity sensor went off. It was Special Agent Fowler._

_"Prime." Bill, or Fowler, greeted as he came in from the elevator. He saw Kris on Optimus' shoulder. "Hey, kiddo." The little girl gave a weak wave with a small smile. Optimus looked down at Fowler._

_"Is there something wrong, Fowler?" the Prime asked. Agent Fowler nodded._

_"It's about Kris' parents." At the mention of her parents, Kris shrunk a little into the Prime's neck. "We did find the bodies of your parents. And I think we found the bodies of a small number of the group that wanted you." Fowler said the last sentence with a little sense of unease. Caius the Shadow Monarch appeared at this time, crossing his arms from where he was floating._

_"What's going to happen to me now?" the little girl asked meekly. The Agent sighed._

_"Well, you have two choices. One: you can go into the foster care system, or two: stay with the bots here until you have fully recuperated."_

_"I want to stay with the Autobots, sir." Kris said. She didn't want a new 'family'. She didn't want a fake mommy and daddy. Her real mommy and daddy were the only ones who accepted her for the way she was and is. Even with her strange abilities. Plus, she felt more comfortable around the bots and they have accepted her for who she is._

_Fowler raised a brow. "Are you sure, kid?" Kris nodded in affirmation. "Alright then, I'll go tell my superiors of your decision." He turned around but then stopped. He looked back to Kris. "Say, Kris. Do you know how to play Duel Monsters?" The instant 'Duel Monsters' left Fowler's lips, Kris lit up and had an abundance of energy that seemed to have come from out of nowhere._

_"Yeah! I love dueling!" Kris exclaimed in excitement. She took out her duel disk and d-gazer. "I never go anywhere with these." Fowler chuckled as he went to the main floor._

_"Alright, kiddo. How 'bout you show me what ya got?" he challenged as he took out his duel disk and gazer. Optimus allowed Kris down before the girl ran off and met Fowler at a distance._

_"What's Duel Monsters?" Cliffjumper asked, confusion clear in his tone._

_"You'll see." Kris answered with a giggle as she put on her duel disk and duel gazer._

_"_Augmented reality vision link established._"_

_""Duel!""_

**Kris: 4000 LP**

**Fowler: 4000 LP**

_"I'll go first!" Kris announced. "I draw!"_

_"It's a card game?" Arcee questioned. She didn't see what could be so exciting about a simple card game._

_"I activate the spell card Stray Lambs! This allows me to summon two lamb tokens onto my field in defense position."_

**[Beast-Type]**

**Level: 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

_"I then set two cards face down and end my turn." Kris concluded as she set her two cards._

_"Good start, kid, but I think you'll need to do better than that." Fowler taunted. "I draw! I summon Twin-Sword Marauder! Front and center!"_

**[Warrior/Effect]**

**Level: 4 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000**

_"Now attack that lamb token!"_

_"I don't think so." Kris interrupted with a smirk._

_"Huh?" Fowler was confused._

_"I activate my trap, Escalation of the Monarchs. See, I can activate this trap during your main or battle phase, and when I do, I can tribute summon a monster." The little duelist had a proud smirk on her face._

_"So she put those weak little things out as a decoy." Bulkhead said in realization._

_"Smart." Arcee commented._

_"So now, I tribute the lamb token you were gonna attack and summon-!" Thunder rolled powerfully as the field become darker due to the gather of clouds. The bots were looking at the field in amazement. They nearly forgot that it was augmented reality in play. "Zaborg the Thunder Monarch!" Thunder struck in front of the little girl, revealing a giant duel monster._

**[Thunder/Effect]**

**Level: 5 ATK: 2400 DEF: 1000**

_Fowler stood in awe at the duel monster. "A monarch." he mused._

_"Now Zaborg's effect activates! I can destroy a monster on your side of the field." Kris pointed to Fowler's Twin-Sword Marauder. "And since you only have one monster out, that means bye-bye Twin-Sword Marauder." Zabrog shot a bolt of thunder at Fowler's monster, completely obliterating it. Fowler stood gaping like a fish for a moment before finally closing it._

_"Don't think you won just yet, kiddo. The duel just started. I set a card face down and end my turn." the agent concluded._

_"Then it's my turn. I draw!" The little girl smiled at the card she drew. "First I'll activate the spell cards Return of the Monarchs and March of the Monarchs. Their effects will come later." she said, the last part in a more quiet tone. "Now, I sacrifice my other lamb token to summon-!" An earthquake shook the field before cracking in the middle all the way up to Kris. "Granmarg the Rock Monarch!" Granmarg came out of the crack, split the earth even more as he rose. "Now his effect activates. I can target and destroy a set card on the field. So I'll destroy your trap card."_

_"Well then I'll chain-activate Raigeki Break! I discard a card-" Fowler sent a card from his hand to the graveyard. "To destroy a card on the field. So I choose your Thunder Monarch." Raigeki Break shot a beam at Zaborg, only to be deflected by an unknown force. "What-hey! That should've destroyed that monster!"_

_"Nope!" Kris said as she shook her head. "March of the Monarchs activated. Tribute summoned monsters that I control cannot be targeted or destroyed by card effects. So my Zaborg is safe and your trap is useless."_

_"Ha ha! I like this kid already. She's beating mean ol' Fowler at a game of wits!" Cliffjumper laughed as he mentioned this._

_"Now the effect of Return of the Monarchs activate! Since I tribute summoned a monster I can get a Monarch from my deck and add it to my hand." Kris explained as she went through her deck. "I choose Caius the Shadow Monarch. Now, Zaborg and Granmarg! Attack Billy directly!"_

_"I activate the effect of a monster from my hand! Battle Fader!"_

**[Fiend/Effect]**

**Level: 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

_"Since you declared a direct attack on me, I can special summon this monster from my hand and end the battle phase." Fowler explained as Zaborg and Granmarg returned to their places._

_"I end my turn then." Kris concluded._

_"My turn then. I draw! I summon Hyper Synchron!"_

**[Machine/Tuner/Effect]**

**Level: 4 ATK: 1600 DEF: 800**

_"But that monster's still weak against Kris' monsters." Cliffjumper commented. "How is he gonna go through that defense?"_

_"I know tune my Battle Fader with Hyper Synchron to synchro summon Ally of Justice Catastor!" Fowler announced._

_"Synchro-what?" Arcee, Cliffjumper, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead asked in unison._

**[Machine/Synchro/Effect]**

**Level: 5 ATK: 2200 DEF: 1200**

_"Now! Ally of Justice Catastor, attack Zabrog the Thunder Monarch!"_

_"I activate a trap, Magic Cylinder! This redirects your attack to your life points." Kris said quickly. She knew she didn't have to do that because of her spell, but it would be good to finally get some damage._

**Kris: 4000 LP**

**Fowler: 4000 — 1800 LP**

_Fowler growled a little from the damage. "I end my turn with a face down."_

_"Alright! My turn! I draw!" Kris smiled widely at the card she drew. "Zaborg the Thunder Monarch, attack Ally of Justice Catastor!"_

_"I activate the trap, Threatening Roar! This means you can't declare an attack this turn." Fowler countered._

_"I don't think so." Kris said in a low voice, smiling._

_"What's that supposed to mean!?" Fowler exclaimed with an angry blood vessel mark._

_"It means I can activate my quick-spell, Double or Nothing! See, when my monster's attack is negated, I can attack again but with DOUBLE the attack points."_

**Zaborg the Thunder Monarch**

**ATK: 2400 — 4800**

_"Continue with your attack and finish this duel!" Kris yelled as Zaborg destroyed Fowler's monster and life points._

**Kris: 4000 LP**

**Fowler: 1800 — 0 LP**

**Kris Wins!**

_The duel field went down and the two duelists put down their d-gazers._

_"I gotta say, kiddo, for a young lady as young as you, your really good. Not many people can beat me in a duel." Kris just giggled and gave the agent a bashful smile. Fowler turned to the bots. "I'm surprised that for the two years you bots have been here, you never learned about Duel Monsters. It's a big part of human life everywhere on Earth."_

_Cliffjumper chuckled, "It looks neat! Uses a lot of thinking."_

_"Something you STILL don't know how to do." Ratchet commented from his spot at the monitors._

_"Perhaps Kris can teach us." Optimus commented, giving the little duelist a small, yet soft, smile. Kris nodded._

_"Yeah! You can all learn how to duel and we can be the greatest duelists in the world!" Everyone chuckled at the girl's enthusiasm. Life was sure going to be interesting with this girl._

**_BOOM!_**

_Everyone looked at the new hole in the wall by them with wide eyes, with the exception of Kris. Her face seemed unsurprised of the event. In fact, she looked annoyed at the empty space next to her._

_"Caius! You can't just do that to people's things!" Kris yelled at the duel spirit, who just shrugged. Yes, life was going to be _very_ interesting._


End file.
